The Truth Unravels
by Vapour in the Wind
Summary: AU. She tried not to look at the pool of blood that was slowly growing larger.  "You will be fine, Princess."  She hated lying.  On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is just the prologue for a multi-chapter fic. I've started a blog for some of the details and inspiration for my stories. If you're interested, please check out the link in my profile. Oh, and if you find any typos or mistakes, please feel free to let me know. :)

Vapour out.

* * *

Jane stared out the window and tried not to think about how uncomfortable the carriage was or the purpose for their journey. Instead, she thought about the comforting weight that leaned against her.

She glanced down at Lavinia, a smile forming on her face. The princess had been lulled into sleep by the swaying of the carriage and the rhythmic _clopping_ of the horses' feet. For a minute, she didn't mind that she was trapped inside instead of riding a horse.

The late afternoon sun flashing between the trees drew her gaze back out the window. The beauty of it all was lost on her—she focused instead on detecting movement within the forest. Their kingdom had never been afflicted with many robbers and brigands—rumors of a terrible, fire-breathing dragon tended to keep people of such repute away—but as they drew closer to the border, the fears would subside and temptation would win.

If she craned her head—not too far, for fear she would wake Lavinia—she could just make out her father, riding alongside the carriage. His shoulders were slumped as if he carried the weight of the kingdom on them. In a way, he did.

Jane let out a soft sigh. _If only…_

There were so many _if only_s, enough to fill the entire castle twice over.

Sweat trickled down her spine, reminding her that the carriage was hot and stuffy, and the dress she had been forced to wear didn't help the matter any. She tried not to squirm—the princess hadn't been sleeping well of late, and Jane didn't want to wake her.

She glanced down and was surprised when she met the princess's dark eyes. "Oh, Princess. You are awake."

Lavinia sat up and nodded. Her face was grim—she hadn't smiled in days, ever since she heard the news. "Where are we?"

Jane looked out the window, as if all the answers she sought could be found amongst the trees. "We are close to the border, Princess. We will be stopping soon. Then we must pass through another kingdom before we arrive."

The two women fell silent.

After several long minutes, Lavinia spoke again. "I am frightened, Jane."

Jane looked over at the younger girl. Her hands were clasped so tightly in her lap they had turned white. Her face nearly matched, the effect multiplied by the face powder she had begun wearing not even three moons ago.

The squire didn't know what to say and so she said nothing.

"I wish Cuthbert were still alive."

Jane nodded. "As do I, Princess."

_If only…_

She studied Lavinia, remembering the joyful days long gone, when the princess had wanted nothing more than to be a dragon, a knight, a _legend_. When she had been as old as the princess was now, thirteen with the whole world before her. When none of them had had a care in the world.

Now their cares had caught up with them, forcing them to grow up and face a world they weren't familiar with.

Jane was a knight—well, a squire—and she knew why she had to grow up. But the princess… Still just a child, but this cruel twist of fate had stolen her childhood from her.

She let out another sigh and turned her gaze back to the window. "We will reach the inn soon, Princess."

_If only…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** If you happen to find any typos or errors, please don't hesitate to point them out. Thanks!

I'd like to give a shout-out to all the anonymous reviewers. I love hearing from you guys. Your words inspire me and I thank you for that. :D

* * *

The four people occupying the sitting room were silent. They had been asked—_instructed_—to wait until they were summoned to appear before the King.

Jane didn't know how long they had been waiting, but it had been long enough for them to finish the tea someone had brought in. The cups—beautiful porcelain with flowers etched on the sides unlike anything Jane had ever seen before—sat on the serving tray, waiting to be fetched away.

The thought crossed her mind that everything in this room seemed to be waiting.

She glanced over at Lavinia. The princess sat beside her, her hands twisting and squeezing and restless as she stared out the window without really seeing the landscape. Unsure of what to do—she had never been much good at comforting people—she glanced over to her father, hoping for a hint, some direction, anything.

Her father was studying one of the books he had brought with him, his face troubled. Jane would get no help from him. Her gaze drifted over to her other companion, expecting to see him likewise distracted.

Instead, she nearly jumped, startled, when his eyes flicked up to meet hers. He stared at her unblinking, his thoughts as unreadable as ever. She started to frown but he glanced over to Lavinia before meeting her gaze again. One eyebrow went up—the familiar, condescending look that she had seen for years.

Instead of arguing, as she would have just weeks before, she turned her attention back to the princess. Imaging what Pepper would do, she reached out and took one of the princess's hands in her own. She wanted to whisper that everything would be alright, but she couldn't promise that. So instead, she simply held Lavinia's hand, the silence, the wait threatening to crush her.

The door opened and four sets of eyes found their way to the servant standing in the doorway. Jane froze and she could feel Lavinia tense up beside her as well. She squeezed the princess's hand, hoping that she would understand that she wasn't going through this alone.

"His Majesty the King will see you now," the servant intoned, his voice deep and without emotion.

Her father stood and, motioning for the other three to follow him, walked across the room.

Jane tried not to stare at the opulent adornments as they were led to the throne room. Her father had warned them that the city would be more expansive than any of them were used to and that the castle would be lavishly decorated. Even so, it was difficult to ignore.

The servant left them at the doorway that, Jane assumed, led into the throne room. A moment later, they were joined by another man holding a scroll in his hand. "Follow me," he said curtly before sweeping through the doorway.

Jane followed her father, Lavinia at her side. Shock filled her when she saw how many people lined the room. Her father had said that the court here would be larger, but she hadn't expected this many people.

"Milton Turnkey, Ambassador of King Caradoc Kippernook!" the man with the scroll—a herald, Jane realized a moment too late—announced in a loud voice. "Sir Gunther Breech, Knight of Kippernium! Lady Lavinia Kippernook, Princess of Kippernium! Lady Jane d'Ark, Duchess of Espis!"

She wasn't used to hearing her grandfather's surname attached to her own yet. It sounded awkward and clumsy and it made her feel as if she had given up her _self_. She understood the reasoning behind it, but she was proud of who she was—the chamberlain's daughter, a knight-in-training, a dragon's friend—and this felt underhanded and… _wrong._

It had been Gunther's idea, of course.

"I hereby present you to His Royal Majesty, King Æthelred Rhos!"

Jane remembered to curtsy just in time. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lavinia's hands tremble as she clutched her skirt.

"You may rise."

She straightened along with her companions, grateful for the lessons Lavinia had given her on their journey—she hadn't even stumbled this time. She lifted her gaze to the throne and studied the King.

He was a large man, not in girth but in height. She had a feeling that when he stood, he could easily dwarf any other man in the room, Gunther included. His hair was dark—brown or black, she couldn't be sure—as were his eyes. His nose was broad and large, almost too large for his face, and his lips were pinched. His expression, while not openly hostile, was not friendly, either. He didn't smile and his eyes were constantly jumping around the room, as if he were trying to keep track of everyone.

Jane quickly concluded that she did not care for this man, king or not.

"My sons," he said with a careless wave of his hand.

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Rhodri Rhos!"

As the herald spoke, a young man entered through the door closest to the throne. He walked with elegance and grace, stopping in front of the dais. He inclined his head to his father before turning to face the four visitors.

His coloring was much like his father's, although his nose was straighter and narrow, making his face look more angular. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes were narrowed. He wasn't as tall as his father, but he was taller than most. After a moment, Jane realized that he had the same peculiar habit as his father—his eyes never seemed to settle on one thing and gave the appearance that he was watching everything all the time.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Cœnred Rhos!"

The second son entered through the same door. He paused to bow to his father before turning to them. Jane noticed with some curiosity, than the second prince did not stand very close to the Crown Prince. It almost seemed as if the two wished to keep some distance between them.

The second prince had light brown hair, several shades lighter than both his older brother and father. His face was rounder and less harsh and his nose turned up a bit at the end. He was shorter than his brother by almost a full head. Even though he looked more pleasant than the Crown Prince, he gave the impression of being indifferent. His eyes also jumped around the room as well, though his gaze lingered longer on the Crown Prince.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Hywel Rhos!"

The third son entered behind his elder brother. He also bowed to his father and took his position in front of the dais. He he, too, kept some distance between himself and his brothers.

His hair was a sandy blond, much lighter than the second prince's. His eyes were lighter, too, but Jane couldn't make out the exact color. His features were sharp and angular, but his lips rose into a smile, making him look more open. He was shorter than the Crown Prince, but taller than the other. His posture was relaxed, but his eyes still flickered across to his two older brothers every so often.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Llywelyn Rhos!"

Like the other three before him, the prince entered, bowed to the King, and took his place in front of the dais. And like the others before him, he was careful not to stand too close to any one of his brothers.

The fourth prince was easily the tallest of the assembled princes. His hair was dark, nearly the same shade as the Crown Prince's. And like the Crown Prince, he highly resembled the King. Even so, the charming smile on his face made him look handsome. He stood with his hands behind his back, garnering several suspicious glances from his elder brothers. He returned their looks in kind, not showing any hint of intimidation.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Aduini Rhos!"

The fifth, and last, prince entered. He bowed to his father and took his place in front of the throne. Jane noticed, with some puzzlement, that he chose to stand less than a hand's length away from the Crown Prince.

The Crown Prince discreetly shifted his weight, widening the space between him and his youngest brother.

The youngest was easily the smallest of all the brothers. He was short and his frame was small, perfect for a performer but not for a prince. His face was narrow and pinched and his nose was rather large, reminding Jane of a rat. His nose was crooked, a sure sign that it had been broken at some point. He didn't smile as much as he smirked. His gaze flickered over toward his eldest brother every couple of seconds, revealing that he wasn't any more comfortable there than the Crown Prince.

There was a pause, almost as if the court had decided to all hold their breath at the same time, hoping—or perhaps dreading?—that something would happen. Jane glanced over to the side of the room. Everyone's gazes were fixed on the five princes.

Then the King spoke, and the spell was broken. "Ambassador, we have much to discuss. Please accompany me to my study where we can talk undisturbed." He stood and stepped off the dais, towering over his sons.

Milton bowed and whispered, "You must ask a servant to take you back to your rooms. You should avoid the court until I return. Gunther, I am counting on you to make sure nothing happens."

Gunther nodded. "Of course."

Jane watched her father leave with the King. Then she turned and followed Gunther and Lavinia out of the throne room. As they left, low murmurs began to fill the room, sending a shiver down her spine.

Something was going on. Gunther would tell her it was none of her business and Sir Theodore would say that her mission must come first. She glanced over at Lavinia. If this something threatened her princess's life in any way, it was her duty to find out and prevent it. Wasn't it?

* * *

He walked down the hallway, concentrating on not rushing and not looking nervous. He belonged here, he was supposed to be here—if he kept believing that, then everybody else would believe it, too. So instead of sneaking and looking behind him every few steps, he strode down the hallway, his steps even and his head held high.

He stepped into a room—a closet, really—that he knew would be empty. This room was always empty and no one had even thought about it in years. That suited him just fine. He closed the door behind him, plunging the room into darkness.

He took several deep breaths. It would not be good if everything was ruined because his breathing was too loud.

Once he felt his breathing was regulated, he reached out and ran his hand along the wall. Finding what he was looking for, he carefully slid the lever up, opening the grate.

The King's voice flooded the small room. "—a choice of any of my sons. Except for Rhodri, of course. And once the engagement papers have been drawn up, I shall sign the other papers as well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. My King is most appreciative."

The King chuckled. "I do not do this for your benefit alone. I also have much to gain from this engagement. Our two kingdoms, tied by blood, will be able to better fight this growing threat."

Hidden in the dark room, he frowned. So that was what the fool of a king was playing at… He pulled the lever down, closing the grate, before he stepped out of the closet. He would have to send word as soon as possible.


End file.
